A Long Lost Love
by SHELL2107
Summary: Rory and Paris get accepted into Yale. They meet an old friend and what happens when Jess walks back into Rorys life again. Will she turn him away or fall in love all over again? Eventually a TRORY
1. Arriving At Yale

Chapter 1: Arriving at Yale

Summary: Rory ends up going to Yale with Paris. Both of them became good friends after Tristan left for Military School. Little do they know Tristan is going to Yale as well as Rory's ex-boyfriend, Jess, the one that left Stars Hollow without saying goodbye. What do you think is gonna happen! TRORY!

Rory sat in her room packing up the last of her books. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad about leaving Stars Hollow and a bit excited about going to Yale. Rory had decided to choose Yale because it was just closer to home and it would be easier for her to come and visit. She picked up the heavy box of books and started dragging it down to the Jeep with much difficulty.

"MUM!…MUM!" screamed Rory pulling the box.

Lorelai came bouncing down the stairs like a little kid on a sugar. "Yes my daughter?"

"This box is too heavy and I can't carry it no more," whined Rory, "Can you please help me carry it to the jeep?"

"What! No…I refuse to do any heavy lifting…I am not going to be a hunchback…why don't we go to Luke's and get some coffee and ask him to do the heavy lifting for us?" said Lorelai with eager eyes.

"The coffee sounds good but it's just one box, what's the point in making him come to our house just to carry a single box?"

"Awww honey don't you want to see Lukey annoyed…It'll be hilarious." Lorelai winked at her daughter before heading out the door.

LUKE'S

"Please give me coffee Lukey!" begged Lorelai.

Rory stood beside her mother in amusement as she watched her beg for coffee. This is what she would miss living here. The town was just such a comforting and humouring place to be. Everyone looked after each other; it was just like one big happy family living in a small town.

"Luke! If you don't give me coffee I'll tell everyone what we did last night," Lorelai yelled in pure amusement.

"I came to fix your shower Lorelai," yelled Luke in frustration.

"Then how do you explain this." Lorelai put her hand into her bag and pulled out a blue boxer brief and started spinning it around.

Luke's face turned bright red and Rory just pissed herself laughing as she saw Ms Patty flip out her mobile phone and started gossipping to most probably Babette. Rory knew that the whole town would probably know about this query in about an hour at the most.

"Here." Luke poured a cup of coffee and gave it to Lorelai giving her and evil stare. "I'm gonna get you back for that!"

"Oh and darling, Rory needs some help with the moving, can you help her?" said Lorelai in a very seductive voice.

"Yeah, if it's for Rory," mumbled Luke.

The doorbell of Luke's Diner suddenly rang which made Lorelai and Rory turn around. Rory's eyes flashed in anger as she saw who the person was.

"Dean, I think you should leave," said Lorelai when she saw Rory's face.

"No, not until I talk to Rory. Rory can I please talk to you?" begged Dean.

Rory had broken up with Dean about 3 months ago. He just couldn't help but slither back into Rory's life when Jess left and broke her heart. He had taken advantage of her when she was in a delicate mood. It was not like she was a virgin anyways. She had loved Jess and have given him her virginity but Dean didn't know that and wanted Rory all to himself before some other dude came and swept her off her feet. It was a really selfish thing to do and Rory had later found out he had cheated on her with some stupid ditz from school. (Jess has been gone for about 6 months.)

"Why? What's there to say? Why don't you just get out of here and leave. It's what your good for anyways," yelled Rory.

"Jess was the one who got out of here and left," bit Dean.

"Don't you dare bring Jess into this…you wanna talk, lets talk…you got 2 minutes." Rory walked out of Luke's Diner and waited for Dean to come out. She decided to hear his last minute words before she left for Yale.

Dean walked out a few seconds later and he stood in front of Rory trying to find his words.

"2 Minutes," said Rory.

"Rory, I want you back. You're everything to me. That girl didn't mean anything to me. It will never happen again. It's a one time thing. I love you and I know you love me to. Do you want everything that we had to be wasted like that. We had something special and it can last. We all make mistakes. You with Jess and me with the girl. You know I love you and you know I would give you the world to you if I could. Rory we could be the best coup…"

"Your times up Dean. I have to go now. Toodles," said Rory in a cheery voice. Rory opened the diner door and yelled out for Lorelai to leave.

BACK HOME

"Thanks sweetie pie. I owe ya one," said Lorelai to Luke while kissing him on the cheek.

Lorelai closed the front door and headed to Rory's bedroom.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah.." said Rory which basically meant come in.

Lorelai opened the door and saw Rory lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Being the crazy person she was, she ran in Rory's direction and decided to body slam her daughter.

"Mom…can't breathe…too fat," gasped out Rory trying real hard to breathe

Lorelai sat up instantly when she heard what her daughter had said to her.

"I am NOT fat!" screamed Lorelai, "Am I?" in a more whispered tone.

"No Mom you're not fat. I just wanted to get you off me…jeez."

"So what did Dean say to you?" asked Lorelai.

"Ummm……That he still loved me and wants me back, all that kind of jiberish."

"I see, isn't he a loser…oh honey look at the time, we have to go. Paris is going to be moving in tomorrow isn't she? You are so lucky to have her as your room mate. Just imagine it," said Lorelai with sarcasm.

"Yeah whatever."

Rory followed her mum into the jeep and they both headed to Yale. It was going to be a long drive.

RORY'S POV

'I can't believe Dean. He is such a jerk. It's like he wants to get bashed or something. I still can't believe he took advantage of me that day. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for it. At least I can have a new start at Yale. I wonder if they have any good parties there. Damn Jess for letting me go to all those wild parties. Jess really did change me. I guess he just brought out the me that was scared of coming out. I'm just like all the other girls in a way and not in other ways I guess.'

"Honey we've arrived," said Lorelai.

I looked out the window. The atmosphere of it was just wonderful and to think that I would be living here and being here everyday and I would be able to get a new start and leave the past behind me. If only she knew hehehehe I hopped out of the car and went to get a box from the boot.

"Need some help there?" said a guy that was also in the parking lot.

I turned around and saw this really cute guy. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was just so cute.

"Yeah sure. Saves me from doing any carrying," said Lorelai checking the guy out.

The guy picked up two boxes off the floor and waited for Lorelai to lock the car.

"I didn't give you my name did I. My names Rory and that old lady over there is my mother."

"Daughter of mine. I do not appreciate you calling your beautiful mother an old lady. Do you think I look old?" asked Lorelai facing the cute guy.

"Yeah kindda…jokes…anyways my names Justin but call me Juddy ok," he said and they started walking to a building with all the rooms in it.

"Here we are, 325," I said stopping in front of the door I unlocked the door to the room and walked in dropping the boxes on the floor. The place was pretty big. It had a kitchen, a lounge and two bedrooms. The master bedroom had its own bathroom and veranda.

"I think I'm gonna take this one." I said when I walked into the master's room. "Paris can have the smaller room."

"Oh honey look at the time. I have to go. I got to go to work early because Michel is whining at me for always getting there late," Lorelai said hurrying out the door.

NORMAL POV

"Bye," Rory mumbled before turning around and bumping into someone.

"OMG, I'm so sorry," said Juddy helping Rory up, "I didn't mean to knock you over."

"It's ok."

"Anyways I think I'm gonna go. It's getting late. I'll see around campus cutie," said Juddy winking at her before waving a goodbye and walking out the door.

2 HOURS LATER

"I'm in need of coffee!" yelled Rory in frustration. She got up from the middle of her bedroom floor which was now mainly covered in clothes and books. She walked outside in the sunny weather and headed to her right where she saw a small coffee place in the distant. The bell rang as Rory opened the door to the small café. There were only a few people there as she walked up to the counter where she saw a young man with his back facing her.

"Humph."

The man turned around with a book in his hand and looked straight at Rory and she stared right back at him. She didn't even notice herself crying until she felt a tear drop onto her hand and then she turned around and ran out the door, the door bell jingling as the door was slammed shut.


	2. Partying the night away

Chapter 2 – Partying the night away

Rory sat in her room that night crying her eyes out. She hadn't expected to see him here of all places. So many questions were running through her head. Why he was here? How long he would be here for? ...Paris called her earlier during the night saying she was going to be moving in sometime in the morning. Rory climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The door opened and a girl with long blonde hair walked in. She was wearing a mini denim skirt with a white polo shirt. "Rory…Rory…" she called. She walked around the place and knocked on one of the doors that was closed. "Rory…honey…I'm coming in…" She opened the door quietly and looked inside. There was Rory sleeping in bed with the blankets pulled back. She walked over and sat next to her. "Rory honey… you mind waking up and helping move my stuff in?"

Rory stirred as she heard a voice calling her name. She opened her eyes slightly and groaned. "Paris…why do you have to wake me up so early?"

"Honey, its 11."

"Really? Holy fuck…" Rory swore as she sat up in bed.

Paris just laughed. "Rory are you alright? Why are your eyes so puffy? Have you been crying?" asked Paris as she looked at Rory's puffed up eyes.

"Yeah." She paused for a moment before saying, "I saw Jess yesterday. He's working at the coffee shop on campus."

"Oh honey," Paris pulled Rory into a hug. "Did he say anything?"

"No, he didn't get a chance. I just ran outta there when I realized it was him." They both sat like that for a while just enjoying each others company. They both had become very close during the years. Paris had changed a lot too. She wasn't as up tight and strict about things as she used to be. She was more carefree and outgoing. They both had been through a lot together. Paris's break up, Rory's break ups, school issues, family issues, they had been to hell and back together. That was probably why they're so close now. They were both there for each other when the times were rough. "Do you wanna start moving your stuff in? We have a lot to do today," said Rory.

"Yeah. Ok. I have some boxes in the car so I'll go get those," said Paris.

Rory got up and went to have a shower and get changed. She was wearing a shirt and denim shorts when she walked out of her room to go see if Paris was back and she was, with someone too.

"Oh hey love. Look who I got to come help us. Nice catch ain't he," Paris laughed and looked at the guy.

"Hi Juddy. Come back to help I see." Rory said and looked at Paris's questioning face. "He helped me yesterday with my stuff."

"Oh…jeez you don't waste time do you," said Paris poking her tongue out to him.

"Well what can I say? It's not everyday I meet two beautiful and sexy young ladies that live with each other." said Juddy.

"What can we say? We're one of a kind," said Rory giving him a sexual smirk.

They all spent the day moving the furniture and decorating the place. Rory and Paris had finish cleaning and packing their stuff in their rooms.

"Oh my god I'm exhausted." Paris exclaimed giving a big yawn and jumping onto the couch where Juddy and Rory were.

"Yeah I could do with some coffee," said Rory.

"Let's go then. I know a good coffee shop just a few minutes away from campus," said Juddy offering his hands out to the two ladies.

They were at the coffee shop in just a few minutes. It was a small coffee shop but it was so beautiful inside. The walls were a mocha color and the furniture was all a dark wooden color.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you I'm having a party tomorrow at my place. Do you wanna come?" asked Juddy taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah alright. Where do you live?" asked Paris.

"Just around the corner from here. I live with my mate and we wanted to have a party before school started ya know."

"Yeah alright. We'll be there." said Rory.

Before they left they exchanged numbers and Paris got Juddy's address. They headed back to their dorm and watched a few movies before heading off to bed. Rory decided to give her mum a call before she'd forget and then have to hear her mum's whining of how she didn't call enough duh duh duh.

Ring Ring

"Hello," said Lorelai in a panted voice.

"What did you do? Run a marathon?" said Rory.

"Daughter of mine, Gilmore's do not run. Especially your mother. Stop it Luke," Lorelai said the last part in a hushed tone.

"Ok…I so do not want to know what you're doing."

"So how's Yale?"

"Mum we haven't started yet but Paris and I are going to Juddy's place tomorrow night. He's having a party before school starts. You remember Juddy right?"

"The sexy blonde one that helped you move your stuff yesterday?"

"What sexy blonde one?" asked Luke in the background.

"Yeah that one," said Rory.

"What sexy blonde one?" repeated Luke.

"Shush you. Anyways honey I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep," yawned Lorelai.

"Sure you are mum. Love ya."

"Love you too."

The next day was a relaxing day. Rory just sat around all day watching movies, eating junk food and drinking coffee while Paris was out sorting out their classes and their schedule. She had insisted she do it and have Rory sit at home and get over Jess. Rory laughed at that though. She was over Jess. She was just a little hurt when he left Stars Hollow and didn't say good bye. Like didn't her feelings matter to him or anything. Did their relationship mean anything to him? Oh well…there's no point in reminiscing about him right. She had better things to do and there's more fish in the sea anyways.

It was 6pm when Rory and Paris decided to get ready to go to Juddy's place. Rory was helping Paris choose what to wear before she would pick out what she would wear. Tonight she just wanted to have fun. Live a little before school started up. In the end Paris chose to wear a V-neck elbow length black and white striped shirt and tight jeans with heeled boots that came to her knees. Her make up was done exotically with smoky charcoal eye shadow and pink cheeks with purple lip gloss on. Rory was wearing black tight skinny leg jeans with a light blue v-neck singlet that showed off her cleavage and black strap on heels. Her eyes were done in a dark smoky blue color with blushed up cheek and pink lip gloss. They both headed out the door and walked to Juddy's since it wasn't far from campus. Paris and Rory turned the corner and heard the loud music playing.

"Sounds wild," said Rory excitedly. 'This is going to be a night to remember' thought Rory.

They both took the elevator up to the highest level where Juddy lived. Paris knocked on the only door that was on that level. She didn't know he lived on a whole level. The apartment would be huge. They could both hear the music and the people talking.

"I doubt anyone's going to hear the knock," said Rory turning the door knob and pushing the door open.

Paris and Rory stood at the doorway for a good five minutes taking in the scene. There must've been at least 60 people just dancing, talking, drink, just doing what ever.

"Glad you could make it ladies!" yelled Juddy walking up to them. "Well what are you waiting for? Come in."

The two ladies walked into the room still in awe. The place was really fancy. The walls were navy blue color and the couches and tables were black and marble.

"Oh…you guys do what ever. I'm going to just say hi to some people. Have fun ladies," said Juddy walking in the opposite direction.

"Wanna drink?" asked Paris.

Rory just nodded and they walked to the bar that was in the back corner of the lounge.

"What will it be ladies?" asked the bartender looking at Paris up and down before smirking.

"Ummm…I'll have what ever that's good," said Rory.

"And I'll have what she's drinking," said Paris pointing at a girl that was walking past with a green colored drink in her hand.

"Here ya go ladies," said the Bartender giving them a wink before serving someone else.

Rory skulled her drink before hitting the dance floor with Paris. They danced with their hips moving and grinding together. They had done it before and guys just loved it. After a few minutes of dancing Paris started dancing with this random hot guy. She gave Rory a wink and Rory laughed her head off before walking away to the bar again. .

Before Rory knew it she was on her eighth drink. She been chatting to the bartender who's name was Adam. He wasn't an ugly guy but he wasn't good looking. He had a funny personality though. They shared a couple of laughs before someone wrapped their arms around Rory's waist.

"Care to dance Mary?" asked the person in a husky voice.

Author's Note: What did ya think? Omg isnt Chad Michael Murray sexual! anyways review...

- Peace -


	3. Tristan DuGrey

Chapter 3 – Tristan DuGrey

Rory spun around looking at the person in front of her. She hadn't seen him since he left that day to go to Military school.

"Tristan!" yelled Rory and hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Well hello to you to Mare…how lovely it is to see your pretty face," said Tristan in a husky voice and flashing Rory a smirk.

Rory pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing wildly with him. They made eye contact for a little while before Rory spun around with her back facing him. He put his arms around her waist and they swayed in perfect union.

"Argh!" groaned Rory opening her eyes and holding her head. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her dorm room. Panicked she looked at herself before calming down when she saw that she still had her clothes on from last night. Suddenly the door opened quietly and Tristan came in looking at her before giving her a wide smirk.

"Mary…Mary…Mary…" whispered Tristan.

"What? What did I do?"

"Oh nothing…here's some coffee some panadol." He passed the coffee and panadol and she drunk the coffee within seconds.

Tristan walked over to the bed and plopped himself down beside her. "Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

"No. Not really. Did anything happen?" asked Rory looking at Tristan and noticing disappointment in his blue eyes.

"Nothing. Don't worry." Tristan was disappointed alright. If she didn't remember what happened then he wouldn't tell her. She would probably say things that hurt him even though she wouldn't know it hurt him. He just couldn't go through that pain again. After seeing her say she hate him in front of bag boy, he was devastated. He loved her deep down even though she turned him down many times, he was just drawn to her…it was like a drug.

"Do you know what I regret most about through our Chilton time together?" said Rory glancing over to him.

"What?"

"Me not kissing you good bye at the Shakespeare play…"

"Really Mare...Well if you would have told me then I would've taken your breath away," smirked Tristan.

Rory just laughed at him. "Well how about we have one kiss for old times sake?"

"Are you asking me to kiss you Mary?" mocked Tristan.

"Take it or leave it. It's probably the closest you will ever get to my oh so sexy lips," said Rory mimicking Tristan's wide smirk.

"Really? We'll see about that…" whispered Tristan before kissing Rory on the lips. It started out soft and smooth before Tristan inserted his tongue into her mouth.

"Hmmm…" moaned Rory running her hands through his disheveled hair.

Tristan pulled back and smirked at her. "Mary don't seem like no Mary anymore."

Rory just laughed before walking out of the room.She suddenly halted,shocked at the sight she was seeing on the couch. Rory stood there for a good five minutes with her jaw hanging to the floor. It was a horrific sight really.

"Never thought you'd see that Mare?" mocked Tristan.

"Well not at this very moment but why aren't they in his room?" asked the shocked Rory.

"Who knows." Tristan said walking towards the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rory.

Tristan covered his ears at Rory's sudden scream. Suddenly he saw her laugh and fall too the floor in tears of laughter. He turned his head too look on the couch and saw that Paris had fallen onto the floor with the blanket wrapped around her and Juddy lying on the couch naked and wide awake.

"My don't you have a package," said Rory to Juddy, "Nice going Paris…you always seem to pick guys with big packages." Rory just winked at Paris before laughing her head off.

"I know…isn't it great…" laughed Paris looking at Juddy's manhood.

Tristan just stood there shocked and amused. Paris went walking into the bathroom after she had made that comment.

"Are you just gonna lie there man?" asked Tristan, "You might scare Mare with your little baby anaconda," he said smirking at Rory.

"Awww…Rory don't be scared of it…" said Juddy walking towards her.

Rory just stood there bravely. "I have a knee and will use it if needed to…"

Juddy just looked at her serious face before screaming and running away into his room which made Rory crack up.

"So what do you plan on doing today Mr DuGrey?" asked Rory.

"Cleaning this joint up…" said Tristan looking at the mess around the apartment.

"Hmm…what are the chances of you being Juddy's room mate," laughed Rory."So…" Rory sat down on the stool opposite Tristan. "What are you studying at Yale? You are going to Yale right?"

"Yeah I am…Law…I'm studying law so I can take over my father's business," said Tristan with a touch of sadness in his voice mentioning his father. "What are you studying? Weren't you supposed to go to Harvard?"

"Yeah but Paris didn't get in so I came to Yale with her. Friends stick together ya know…"

"Really? Paris didn't get into Harvard. That is so hard to believe," laughed Tristan.

"Yeah...I'm studying journalism and she's studying medicine…"

"Ouch…I'm going to feel sorry for the patients."

Paris walked out and plopped herself on one of the stools and held her head. "Panadol…I need it…"

Tristan laughed before giving her two panadols and saying, "You did drink a lot last night."

"Don't even remind me…" groaned Paris.

"Anyways we better be off…I gotta get back and have a shower and Paris needs to get some sleep…" said Rory getting off the stool and kissing Tristan on the cheek.


End file.
